


Distance

by coveredkoi (serenamaes)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/coveredkoi
Summary: Hijikata is off to Tokyo on business, and Souji calls to check-in on his older lover.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matsuoasuka).



His spot was always so empty, misshapen when he was gone. 

Lying there, Souji thought he could still hear the echo of that strong heartbeat thudding against the mattress. "Hijikata-san," he spoke quietly, digging his nails into the smoke scented satin. "Come home." Kyoto was starting to feel lonely, and he was scared the smell of his lover would fade away. It wasn’t like him to be gone for so long, but the older man had a hard time staying away from business.

In Tokyo, Hijikata glanced at his watch. This meeting was carrying on needlessly. He had said his piece: he shouldn't have to listen to Marketing prattle on about the importance of a shade of blue. Souji was waiting for him to call, and the only color he could think about was the grey tone that filled his lover's eyes. But to his surprise, the meeting stopped abruptly when the president got a call from his mistress, and the businessmen scattered. Hijikata pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as a taxi approached the curb, and he sighed as he made his way to the hotel. 

It was painfully slow getting up the stairs to his room, but hearing the voice on the other end of the line made it all worth it.

"Hijikata-san!" Souji beamed over the speaker. "How was your day? I was starting to think you would never call."

"Souji," Hijikata smiled softly as he loosened his tie. "Even when I'm not there, you're still talking like a housewife."

"Hijikata-san!" His voice was stern, though both men were accustomed to this playful routine. The boy looked through the closet while he spoke. "Don't avoid the question. Tell me about your day! I haven't seen you in a week." The smile began to fade. "I miss you." 

Those words always pulled on the older man's heartstrings. "I miss you, too." He looked toward the window. "Things are going smoothly with the project plan. But I am ready to come home." He groaned. “I hate Tokyo.”

"HIjikata-san,” the smile tugged at his lips. “Just a few more days, and you'll be home."

Souji was right. Just a few more days. He could picture that smile waiting for him on the other end of the receiver. "Souji," his voice was firm. "I hope you're ready for me when I get back." He couldn’t wait to brush his lips over his lover’s, and be welcomed home by the only person he cared about.

The color spread on his cheeks, and Souji made it back to the bed. He had changed into one of his lover's shirts and lazily drooped a tie around the collar. It wasn't unlike him to borrow Hijikata's clothes from time to time. It made him feel closer to him, especially when he was far away. "I will be," he closed his eyes and climbed into that empty space in their bed. 

"Has Toshizou been keeping you company?" Hijikata smirked and pulled out another cigarette. 

"No," Souji breathed, opening his eyes. "I'm holding on for the real thing."

The cigarette had just touched his lip, but it fell from his fingers at those words. "The real thing, huh?" A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he brushed his hair back with his hand. "You really think you can hold out for a couple more days? That's unlike you."

"I've gone longer," Souji giggled, looping one end of the tie through his fingertips. "You're the one I'm worried about." He paused. 

The older man could feel the tension building.

"Have you been thinking of me?" Souji's tone slid in to that husky register, and he bit at the tip of the tie. 

Hijikata shivered. "Every minute." What he would give to be on the other side of that phone. He loved it when Souji talked like this.

"See? I know you too well." He closed his eyes again and allowed his hand to slide over his chest. "What have you been thinking about?"

It was hot in his hotel room, and Hijikata found himself unbuttoning his collar. "That depends," he bent forward to pick up the cigarette. "Are you going to reciprocate this time?"

"What do you mean?" The boy's eyebrow raised, and he brushed his bangs back. "Don't I always?"

"Hmm." Hijikata chuckled, the dark tone returning to his voice. He flicked the cigarette to the trash bin. Smoking could wait, and he wouldn't light something that touched a crappy hotel floor. "Souji, you are always so dishonest over the phone." A smirk spread across his lips. "I want to know what you're really thinking for once."

His hand was already there, stroking over the bulge forming beneath his underwear. "What I'm really thinking?" He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, careful to speak into his exhale. "Are you sure?"

Hijikata unbuckled his belt and unfastened the button of his slacks. "Tell me everything." He tugged at the zipper. "Don't hold anything back." 

In Kyoto, a curious finger slipped beneath the lace, and the boy shuddered. "Alright, fine.” It was quiet, and soft. “We'll do it your way."

"Good." He was lounging on the bed now, half-dressed. Souji would have enjoyed this view - an unbuttoned shirt and black underwear. "Are you wearing my clothes again?"

"How did you know?" Souji closed his eyes. "I didn't even send you pictures."

"There were pictures?"

"Mmm," he avoided the question, and he removed his hand for a moment. "The bed still smells like you." 

His hand was on his cock now, and Hijikata shook at the thought of Soujj on their bed. Lounging in his business attire, no doubt. It was his favorite thing to borrow. "Wow. You haven't even washed the sheets." The boy was always cleaning.

He ignored the comment, continuing to indulge his lover. "And I remember before you left," Souji began to unfasten the buttons, moving down the shirt. "You waited so long to put it in." 

"Souji," the demon breathed. He was open this time. Honest. It was thrilling.

"And I wondered what it was you were doing." His hand roamed his body. "You were so careful. It was different. You’re usually so rough and straight-forward." He stopped at the base of his neck, his fingertips tracing the base of his clavicle. "I had forgotten what it was like to have your hands on my body, not just holding my hips." A gasp. "You drove me crazy."

Hijikata closed his eyes. Souji's skin was so soft and smooth against his fingers. His arousal twitched in his hand. "Nnn..."

"I lied earlier," Souji admitted, looking up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. "I can't stop thinking of your hands." Slowly, he removed the underwear restraining him. "I couldn't help myself in the shower, on the couch," color spread to his cheeks and he whispered. "In your office."

"Oh, god," Hijikata groaned, tipping his head back. "Souji . . ."

"Even now," his fingers found his shaft again and he stroked. "All I can think about is your hand stopping at the base of my neck." He bit his bottom lip, focusing on his lover's expression, the memory, as he paused. "It was like you thought about it. As if you considered breaking me." His breathing was heavy now. Aroused. "Hijikata-san, sometimes I forget just how strong you really are." Shaking. “You really could, if you wanted to.”

And he wanted to break him, to drive into him. The older man shed the shirt and underwear. It was far too hot in the room, and it wasn't the humidity. "If you keep talking like that-"

"What?" He panted. "You'll fuck me?"

That fire. "I forget how cruel you can be." Hijikata growled. He was painfully hard, despite the continued motion of his hand. 

“Cruel?” Souji laughed and focused on the sound of his lover's breathing. "You are the only person that makes me this way." He tightened his grip and moaned. "I hate that I'm not in control." 

"I beg to differ,” the older man groaned. "I would do anything to hear that story again." He leaned back against the headboard.

"Hijikata-san," his moan lifted into a whine. It was hard to breathe, and his insides felt dizzy. "You never told me what you were thinking . . . " His eyelids fluttered closed. "Tell me." 

They were both so close, and Hijikata closed his eyes. That violet grey looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, and a flush colored Souji's cheeks. It were as though he were really here.

"Hijikata-san . . ." He was pleading.

Any moment now, they would finish together, their hands moving simultaneously, intuitive of each other's pace. "This," he finally answered breathlessly. "What it sounds like when you break." 

And Souji cried out, thrusting into the waves of his orgasm. Hijikata shuddered and gritted his teeth, his own pleasure releasing onto his stomach and hand. 

The line was quiet, save the sound of heated breathing. 

After a few moments, Hijikata stood and made his way to the bathroom, where he cleaned himself off with a towel. "Souji," the demon began, focused on the shallow breath on the other side of the phone.

"Hijikata-san," there was satisfaction in the tired voice. He smiled, "You still never told me what happened today." He couldn't move from the bed if he wanted to; he was comfortable and worn out. Satisfied and messy. “And you told me I never reciprocate . . .”

Hijikata chuckled. "Fine," he grinned. "What do you want to know?"

Souji closed his eyes as his smile widened. "Did you really think about me all day?"

"Yes." 

"Good," the boy laughed. "That's all that matters."


End file.
